


my immortal

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Awsten + Travis' Slumber Party Podcast Submission, Gift Fic, M/M, Parody, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, but no one needs to know, ish, my immortal parody, thank god im not posting this on main am I right bois, this is really an analysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28306257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Awsten Dark’ness Dementia Constantine Knight Way has some things he should hear. I’m probably going to regret this.
Relationships: Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anonymous





	my immortal

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 my gf (ew not in that way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rok! Justin ur da luv of my deprzzing life u rok 2! MCR ROX!
> 
> (Actual thank you to the best beta in the world, [Kay](https://izarie.tumblr.com/))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Awsten Dark’ness Dementia Constantine Knight Way and I have long ebony black hair (that’s how I got my name) with purple streaks and red tips that reaches my mid-back and icy blue eyes like limpid tears and a lot of people tell me I look like Amy Lee (AN: if u don’t know who she is get da hell out of here!). I’m not related to Gerard Way but I wish I was because he’s a major fucking hottie. I’m a vampire but my teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I’m also a wizard, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I’m in the seventh year (I’m seventeen). I’m a goth (in case you couldn’t tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a black corset with matching lace around it and a black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets and black combat boots. I was wearing black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner and red eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

“Hey Awsten!” shouted a voice. I looked up. It was…. Geoff Wigington!

“What’s up Geoff?” I asked.

“The premise that fanfiction, by default, is poorly written can be harmful to many young authors, especially those who are just starting to write. While I, as both a fanfiction writer and reader, have my own preferences, it would be dishonest of me to claim that all transformative works are poorly written porn. Of course, if one curates their search for  _ only _ poorly written porn, that is all one is going to receive. In addition, fanworks are mostly meant for the readers and writers who are separated from canon material or the real people involved (in the case of Real People Fanfiction) to enjoy. Through the notice of a creator or the people involved in the fanfiction, an entire stock of that type of fiction can easily be curated, which only adds to some false perceptions of all fanfiction being poorly written. In examining fanworks, their purpose, and how they are created, there is a much deeper image formed. 

“Firstly, many young or inexperienced writers use fanfiction as a start-off point. This is not to argue that all fanworks are written by young or inexperienced people who have not done any “real writing” (this argument can be particularly grating, as many of my favorite writers have been people who solely write fanfiction). Fanfiction is a valid form of writing. It can even be argued that many books are fanfiction, simply published and sold at a price. Fanfiction on a public domain is free, and often, a writer will create it not for validation or praise-seeking, but out of love for the work.

“For the sake of presenting an example, here is one of my favorite sections from a Waterparks fanfiction: 

“ _ ‘You could’ve brought a flashlight.’ _

_ ‘I do not believe that the animals would have enjoyed that very much. Besides, there is value in the… the timing, I suppose. It is beautiful to me, the way that the ocean hides and reveals the tide pools. Were it not for the tides, they would be visible all the time. The animals would not be as successful in their survival. And even if they were, seeing them here would not be even half as special.’ _

_ Awsten pondered this silently. _

_ ‘When the tide has risen, one would never know that these pools even exist, that there is so much life brimming just beneath the surface.’ Geoff would normally expect Awsten to laugh at him or make some comment about how cheesy or dramatic Geoff sounded, but he didn’t. He just listened. So Geoff continued. ‘I believe that the fact that the special things vanish is what makes them so special in the first place. Not just in nature but in all of life.’” _ ( _ Rising Tide _ by parx).

“Secondly, by being the center of a fandom, one can unknowingly curate exactly what fanfictions are created. I do not blame Awsten Knight for being uncomfortable reading NSFW fanfictions about himself, his friends, and his fans, but fanfiction itself is not inherently sexual or badly written. For example, the Waterparks fanfiction I quoted earlier has a focus on familial love and the intense process of recovery from a school shooting. However, by focusing solely on fan works that elicit a reaction as a form of entertainment, you are inadvertently telling fans to write more intentionally bad fanworks, creating a cycle of content within the fandom. 

“Lastly, while creators and people who are in the fanfictions may give cursory looks through them, it is important to remember that these are fan creations, made for others like them. It can be quite hurtful to those who create content to have it ridiculed or read with the intention of mocking. That is one reason I was somewhat uncomfortable with the podcast’s first season (thank you for changing it to be submission based, by the way). 

“This is not a ‘callout post’ or a means to ‘cancel’ someone for saying one line as a joke, because I find that kind of witch hunt unproductive, less like a means of change and more like a trend based on anger and cruelty. I just ask that these types of blanket statements be avoided. I understand that the podcast is all in good fun, and I enjoy it as well, but some of these points could be reiterated and kept mindful of. Thank you, if you did read this,” Geoff said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: IS it good? PLZ tell me fangz!

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Awsten Knight, specifically. This isn’t meant as anything malicious or as an excuse to “cancel” anyone, because I think that’s stupid. It’s just that I, as a fic writer and reader, am tired of seeing people saying things like the concept of a good fanfiction is impossible. It’s exhausting, and while I know that it’s uncomfortable to read fanfiction about yourself and that this isn’t what Awsten means, there are works that people pour their hearts into. It is rather unfortunate to gloss over those with a blanket statement.  
>   
> I also know that he’s not likely to actually read this, but I wanted to put it out there anyway. If you stuck around, thank you for reading! This is also a gift to my partner for Christmas too so luv ya darling <333


End file.
